The White Wolf
by Anora-Ascome
Summary: Kili and Fili keep seeing blue eyes watching them from the darkness. they don't have a problem with it until Thorin tells Kili to shoot it, thats when the problems start. Rated M for later chapters. sorry about spelling and grammar.
1. introduction

Sorry about spelling and grammar i'm dyslexic if anyone wants to be my beta let me know x

Introduction

Kili's P.O.V

I looked over the fire and into the tree's for the second night in a row now I had seen bright blue eyes looking into camp from the darkness of the tree's. I had no idea what they belonged to but considering what ever creature it was hadn't attacked and always left after a few minutes I hadn't tried to shoot it. I was just about to start cleaning my knife when my brother elbowed me in the ribs.

"What was that..."

"Shut up" Fili told me quickly "Look" he added nodding to his right. I followed his gaze until I met a familiar pair of bright blue eyes for the second time tonight.

"What ever it is it usually only makes one visit" I mumbled not taking my eyes of the intelligent blue ones that where looking right back at me. "Do you think we should mention this to uncle when he wakes up?" I asked Fili seriously.

"And tell him what that where being watched by blue eyes?" Fili reposed "He'll want to know exactly what it is and since we don't know we wont be able to tell him" he added "Best wait till we know what we're dealing with"

"Do you think its a threat?" I asked.

"No, should have attacked the camp by now. Its probably just curious, if uncle knew about it he'd what you to shoot it so we could eat it" Fili smiled. Fili was right what ever creature those eyes belonged to if it had meat on it Thorin would want it killed for food. I had shot a lot of rabbit since setting off on this journey but those eyes did not belong to a rabbit or any other animal I has seen. I watched as a shape began to appear though the tree's I looked at Fili but he was all ready watching his hand gripping the handle of his sword. After a few seconds a white paw appeared soon after a light grey almost white wolf sneaked into the camp. It was the smallest and most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. I could see Fili was shocked, I was aware that none of us where moving not wanting to scare it. We both watched quietly holding our breaths and it slowly walked up to where we had left are things and sniffed our belonging. Without warning Bombur coughed in his sleep. The wolf's head shot up looking in his direction before darting back into the safety of the tree's.

"Normal wolves don't have blue eyes" I mumbled to my brother who turned his gaze away from where the wolf had just disappeared.

"They aren't usually white either" He told me "or that small"

"Maybe its only a baby" I suggested.

"If that where the case where the rest of its pack?" Fili asked me "I think its a lone wolf, might be smaller because it doesn't eat that much wolfs hunt in packs maybe because its by itself it doesn't catch as much food. Might have been rejected by its pack because it was small"

"Least we can tell uncle what it is now" I replied with a small smile "should be thankful its not a baby warg" I added.

"If we tell uncle he'll want it shot" Fili told me "Which would be a shame considering it's not done us any harm" Fili was right, uncle wouldn't want to take the risk with leaving it alive. It might not be big enough to kill us all but it was still big enough to steal our supplies. There was something strange about this wolf though and not just its white colour or its blue eyes. Those eyes seemed too intelligent to belong to a normal wolf.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Kili's P.O.V

I was to tired to unhook my weapons from myself, instead I just collapsed on top of my blanket and shut my eyes. I could feel Fili staring at me but just ignored my older brother. Guarding the camp with little sleep for the past few nights was really starting to catch up on me. It was only a couple of hours to sunrise and I was determined to get as much sleep as I possible could.

"Brother, at least take your weapons off or you'll hurt yourself in your sleep"

"No" I mumbled quietly "to tired" Fili just laughed in response and I heard him settle down on the ground as well.

I felt like I had only been sleeping a couple of minutes when someone began to shake me awake. I opened my eyes to see Fili's face close to mine.

"Time to get up breakfast is ready" he told me tiredly. Sure enough the sun was beginning to creep over the tree's, rays of light slowly flooding are make shift camp.

"Shall we tell Thorin about the wolf?" I asked him as I pulled myself to my feet.

"Aye, maybe we should mention it to Gandalf as well. He's a wizard after all maybe he's seen something like it before" Fili responded quietly. With a quick nod we both walked towards Thorin and Gandalf who where sitting on a near by tree trunk eating left over soup and bread from last night. "Thorin, we saw something on watch last night" Fili told him.

"Actually we've seen it three times now it came to camp the other night as well" I added honestly. "We don't think its a threat though" I quickly put in.

"Then why are you telling me?" Thorin asked seriously.

"Well. It was a white wolf with blue eyes" I mumbled "We're just curious that's all"

"Well that's very strange" Gandalf smiled pulling out his pipe "Blue eyes you say?"

"Yes Sir" Fili replied.

"I don't care what colour its eyes are. A wolfs a threat next time you see it Kili shoot it, we cant take any chances" Thorin told me. I turned to look at Fili who gave me I told you so kind of look before walking away. Sighing I began to follow him. I quickly checked to make sure my bow and arrows where still in tact after me lying on them and grabbing some bread to eat I walked into the forest.

"Brother where are you going?" Fili asked grabbing his sword and running after me.

"Hunting" I replied simply "It will take a while for everyone to finish there breakfast and pack up all there stuff, not everyone was awake" I told him.

"Please tell me your not looking for the white wolf" Fili mumbled.

"You heard what uncle said, I don't want to go against his orders Fili he told me to shoot it so that's what I'm going to do. I need to prove that I'm capable" I replied.

"He never saw it though, those eyes weren't normal, if he saw its beauty he'd change his tune. We could just lie to him from now on and tell him we haven't seen it even if we do" Fili told me.

"Your wanting to go against uncles orders, you've never went against uncles orders" I replied shocked turning to face him.

"This time he's wrong though, I feel that If we kill it we'll have done a terrible thing" Fili said quietly his eyes looking straight ahead "But if you want to kill it fine, there it is" he said nodding his head forward. I turned my head to look at the main track. Sure enough there was the white wolf standing still in the middle of the track just looking at us. It was standing so still it looked like a statue. If it staid like that it was going to be easy to kill. I pulled and arrow out and put it in my bow and took aim but the wolf just jumped into the bushes not before it narrowed its eyes. I lowered my bow shocked.

"Did you just see that?" I asked

"If by that you mean a Wolf giving us an evil look then aye"

"Come on it cant have gotten very far" I told my brother running after it. Indeed we hadn't run very far when we spotted it again. Being white it didn't hide very well in the green and brown forest. It knew we where there and turned to look at us. This time before I had even got the arrow in my bow it bared its teeth and let out a low grumble from deep in its chest.

"See now you've upset it" Fili hissed at me. I lowered my bow and the growling stopped. How did it know what a bow was and how did it know that I was going to shoot it. Animals didn't know those kinds of things. I don't know what made me do it but I quickly put my bow away and began to slowly walk towards the wolf. It turned its whole attention to me but never moved. "Brother bad idea, you just tried to shoot it" Fili told me.

"Yeah but I didn't, your right its not normal" I said walking closer. I saw it take a step back and froze not wanting to scare it. "I'm not going to hurt you" I whispered loud enough for it to hear. The closer I got to it the more beautiful It was. It had been pure white at one point but had gotten dirty making it look grey. There was no blood around its mouth so it hadn't killed in a while or if it had it kept itself clean. I watched both nervous and excited as it stepped towards my open hand. I couldn't help but smile when its black wet nose touched the palm of my hand. I turned to look at my brother who was smiling as much as I was. I turned to the wolf as it ears pricked up, suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw an arrow. A yelp of pain told me it had hit the wolf. I turned to see an arrow in its shoulder before it darted into the bushes.

"Dame it" Dwalin shouted coming out of the tree's "Almost had it" he muttered turning to look at us "Thorin send me to find you" he added.

"You shot it" I replied in shock.

"of course I did it was a wolf" he replied.

"It wasn't doing us any harm" Fili replied as I stocked of into the bushes "Where are you going?"

"to find it, poor thing couldn't have gotten far with a dirty big arrow sticking into its shoulder" I replied pushing my way through the bushes looking at the floor to see drops of blood making an easy trail to follow. I couldn't here what Fili and Dwalin where taking about but I didn't care I just wanted to find the friendly little wolf. I kept following the blood until I saw movement in the bushes. Convinced that had it had to be the wolf I hurried forward but stopped just as quick as blue eyes met mine. Only this time they didn't belong to a wolf.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I quickly pulled my cloak off and walked towards the young woman. She tried to back away from me but the tree she was curled up against stopped her from doing so. Her eyes never left mine as I crouched down beside being careful not to look at her naked body as I wrapped my cloak around her. She stiffen at my touch but it was obvious she was both frighten and in pain. The arrow was sticking our her right shoulder pretty close to her neck. If she hadn't moved in time it would have been right in her neck and she would be dead.

"Easy, I wont hurt you. You have my word" I told her as she pulled the cloak tighter around her self but leaving her shoulder bare because of the arrow. Dwalin had shot a shifter, it was unbelievable no one had heard or seen the shifters in over a hundred years. I could here Fili shouting my name the girl jumped at his shouts but never moved. I wanted to shout back but I didn't want to scare her more. "That's my brother I'm just going to tell him where I am" I told her calmly before shouting "I'm over here" I heard them run in my direction and turned to face them as they joined me.

"Well bless me" Dwalin said shocked looking at the girl curled up beside me "a shifter"

"You shot a shifter" Fili mumbled "I had a fleeing didn't I say that, I knew it was no ordinary wolf" he said to know one in particular "Dwalin you best go back to camp, tell Thorin what has happened and that we'll be bringing the girl for treatment its out fault she was hurt" Fili added taking control. When he spoke like that you could see that he would make a good king some day. He had a natural leader in him and a caring heart. I watched as Dwalin hurried away still in shock as Fili walked over crouching down beside me to look at the girl.

"we'll help you, ok" I told her calmly. Her eyes left mine to look at my brother before turning back to look at me. "Your gonna have to let me pull the arrow out so we can clean the wound" I added seriously. She just looked at me with sad eyes.

"Can you talk?" Fili asked her "Do you understand what we're saying?" he added. She gave us a small nod and looked at the floor. I reached out the clasp the arrow but she instinctively grabbed my wrist with her hand. "I'll do it hold her" Fili mumbled. I took the girls small wrists in my hands and Fili quickly grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. She showed no pain as the arrow came out her face remained blank. Her wound was starting to bleed now, we had to get her back to the others. I stood up pulling the girl up with me her hands holding tightly to the cloak that was covering her body. I could feel her shaking as she stood there she didn't seem steady on her feet.

"Can you walk?" she never looked at me she kept her eyes on the floor.

"I don't think she's been in this form for a while" Fili explained "Must feel weird being on two feet again" Fili was right, there was no telling how long she had been in wolf form for maybe that why she was finding it hard to find words as well as walk.

"May I carry you?" I asked her. She shook her head pushing herself away from me, she would have fallen if Fili hadn't caught her. As soon as his hands touched her though she began to struggle. Not wanting to hurt her he loosed his grip but I knew he wasn't going to let her go encase she fell.

"Easy lass we're here to help" Fili told her as she stopped struggling "Let one of us carry you, the sooner we get you to camp and healed the sooner we can let you go" he told her. She nodded her head as I walked over and scooped her up into my arms. She was to light, when was the last time she had fed properly? I could feel her bones as well it made me feel sick knowing that this young woman had obviously been suffering for a while at least. Despite being skinny she was still very pretty her bright blue eyes being her best feature. She had a bony face and long wavy ebony hair that fell down her back.

"I'm Kili" I smiled down at her as Fili walked beside us "What's your name?" I asked hoping to get something our of her. She never spoke for a while, I looked down though when I saw her lips move.

"Vanora" she whispered just loud enough to be heard. I gave Fili a smile and he smiled back. It was a start at least we knew her name and she was finding her voice again. Everyone was awake when we got back to camp and they where all looking at me and Vanora. They were all shocked, Balin and Bilbo even looked worried. I looked over at my uncle his face was blank I couldn't read it. Was he angry, worried or did he not care?

"Let me have a look at the lass" Oin said walking towards me. I felt the girls finger grab a hold of my cloths and her head buried itself in my neck. She was scared but it was to be expected. I held her as Oin washed the wound quickly trying not to take to long to avoid stressing her. Thorin walked over to have a look at her so did Gandalf. Despite what was happening he was smiling.

"You wont need to waste your supplies Oin my old friend, thankfully shifters are quick healers the wound will be gone by tonight or disappear when she shifts again" Gandalf told him.

"Has she told you anything?" Thorin asked me.

"Only her name" I replied "she's called Vanora" I added with a smile. Oin finished cleaning her wound with a small smile.

"Well to be fair its a shame Dwalin shot her but better with one of our arrows than that of an Orc or she'd have a serious infection" he told everyone.

"You mean its lucky It wasn't Kili that shot her, he wouldn't have missed" Bofur mumbled.

"Its my fault I told anyone who saw the wolf was to shoot it" Thorin explained "Kili Fili get her something to eat before we leave" he added walking away.

"Go put her on our blankets I'll go get her some food" Fili told me as I walked over to out makeshift beds and sat her down.

"Well I guess once you've had some food you free to leave" I told her as Fili walked over with some soup and a bit of bread. She took it carefully her hands still shaking slightly but ones she had a good hold of the bowl she quickly began to eat what was in front of her.

"Thank you" she said quietly one she had finished the food.

"Your welcome" both me and my brother replied at the same time. She looked at each of us before looking at the floor.

"I'll pay you back" she told us.

"That wont be necessary" Fili replied "its out fault you got shot"

"But you gave me your food" she replied her voice getting stronger.

"Yeah because you needed it" I replied. She shook her head.

"then I'll bring you more food" she told me seriously standing up "I can help you better in my other form though" she admitted. When she stood up I noticed she was shorter than me probably about the same size at Fili who was a couple of inches shorter than myself despite being the older brother. We watched her walk carefully into the trees a white wolf walked out instead holding my cloak in its mouth. It jogged over and held the cloak out to me, I took it with a smile. It was strange feeling knowing that this wolf was in fact a woman, a beautiful woman. We quickly began to gather up our things Vanora sat not far from us the entire time. I was aware than Uncle was watching her but what could we do, we couldn't exactly shoot her plus she was a wolf she was free to go where ever she liked. Once everyone was packed we mounted the pony's and set off. Vanora carefully following from behind. Looks like we had got ourself another member or the company weather Thorin liked it or not. We rode all day and she kept up without a problem Thorin tried to ignore her but I knew that she would be playing on the back of his mind. No one else seemed to mind though. As dark crept up on us Thorin told us to stop.

"We'll camp here for tonight" he told everyone getting of his pony. "Fili Kili look after the ponies make sure you stay with them" we did as our uncle said and began to get everyone ponies and get them together so they where easier to keep and eye on.

Vanora's P.O.V

I must be insane, I told myself as I sat down and watched Fili and Kili tether the ponies to nearby trees. Why did I have to show myself to the dwarfs in the first place if I hadn't been so curious I wouldn't have been shot. I had been lonely though, I had seen anyone in three season and hadn't spoke to anyone in at least eight. I couldn't trust the men that I saw, if they knew what I really was they would want to capture me and probably sell me. These dwarfs where different though, I could sense it. Especially the brothers they had a calm caring heart. They would glance at me occasionally and gave me a small smile. I couldn't do anything in return except wag my tail but I couldn't just turn back into my human form in front of all these male dwarfs even though Kili had all ready seen me naked I was sure he hadn't actually seen anything with me being curled up and my long hair.

"A farmer and his family lived here" I heard the wizard say to himself.

"Oin Gloin get a fire going" Thorin added.

"I think it would be wiser to move on" The wizard told Thorin as I creped closer. "We could make for the hidden valley" he added.

"i have told you all ready I will not go near that place" Thorin replied. Interesting so he didn't like the elves, not that it had anything to do with me. I turned away running into the forest, they would be eating again soon and if I could catch them something at least they would think I was a little bit useful.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed, yet again sorry for spelling ect xx_


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry about spelling and grammar _

Chapter three

I kept my nose low to the floor trying to pick up the scent of any animal I was big enough to hunt down. It didn't take long until I caught sent of a rabbit. They where always the easiest to hunt, when they were frighten they lay low trying to hide but I could always see them. It didn't take long to find it either it was hiding under a bush. I jumped on it grabbing it behind the neck it squealed until I bit down snapping its neck, then it fell silent. One rabbit however was not going to feed than many dwarfs but in this form I could only carry one at a time. I decided to run back to camp the sooner I got there the quicker I could go hunting again. On the way back though I got the scent of something bigger, smelt like a deer. Hopefully it was one I could manage I wasn't very big but if I managed to lock my jaws around its throat I stood a chance of bringing it down. I dropped the rabbit and quickly began to track the deer. The send took me further from camp but it would be worth it, after a while of using just my nose my eyes caught sigh of it. It was a medium sized doe, with luck and skill I could bring it down. It caught sight of me at sprinted away full speed. This is what I hated about deer, they would run away from danger and they where fast. My legs began to ache as I pushed myself after it, slowly gaining. As soon as I was close enough I took my chance jumping on it and sinking my teeth into the only part I could reach which was the top of its hind leg. it kicked and struggled and I found it hard to hold on but I sunk my claws into its back to get a firm hold of it before moving my laws around its throat. I pinned it to the floor and waited for it to die. It didn't take long, as soon as it stopped breathing I began to drag it back to camp.

Kili's P.O.V

As Fili kept his eyes on the ponies I let mine scan the area for Vanora but I couldn't see a white wolf anywhere. Was it possible that she had left? Or was she just exploring? I leaned against the tree and took a steady breath. She was small half way between Bilbo and Fili, actually she was more Hobbit that Dwarf because she didn't have a beard, even dwarf woman had breads which didn't seem to be the case with Hobbits that appeared to have no beards at all. She was more beautiful and graceful than a Hobbit or Dwarf in fact she was very elf like which I was keeping to myself, uncle probably had enough reasons for not wanting her around. A loud roar of laughter from Bofur made us both turn around. I couldn't help but smile, there she was still in wolf form dragging a deer towards the fire. It was twice her size and probably three times her weight but he was terminated that she was getting it to the camp.

"Well would you look at that lads, we'll eat well tonight" Bofur smiled standing up as Vanora dropped the deer "Well done lass" he added as she dived out the way to let Bofur drag it over to the fire.

"She did do well" Fili commented coming to have a look "I didn't really think she was capable of catching something that big"

"Me either brother, didn't think she had the strength" I admitted quietly "At least everyone can eat well tonight without worrying about our supplies"

"I guess" Fili replied "Shame she wont turn back into her other form, would be nice to talk to her and find out more about her" I turned to look at him confused when really I was more worried. Fili was quite popular with the woman back home, any woman who looked at him seemed to like him was he hoping Vanora would to?

"No point trying to flirt with her Fili it would drive uncle mad" I told him.

"Then you best be careful brother" Fili replied with a smile.

"What?"

"you heard me, I saw the way you looked at her when she was at camp and since she's joined us I see your eyes scanning for her every few minutes like your afraid she'll disappear back into the forests"

"She's still a young woman I'm just looking out for her" I replied seriously, though Fili was right he knew me better than anyone.

"And I have never seen you gave anyone woman as much attention as you do her" Fili replied.

"she's fascinating" I mumbled.

"yeah, I guess she is" Fili smiled turning away from me "Dame, where's the ponies?"

Vanora's P.O.V

I lay down on the grass near the camp chewing on a cooked bit of meat that Bofur had thrown in my direction. Everyone was eating the deer quite happily except the Hobbit who seemed worried about Gandalf who had apparently stormed off earlier before I had went hunting.

"He's been and awful long time" The hobbit commented worriedly.

"He's a wizard" Bofur replied "he does and he chooses, here do us a favour take this to the lads" he added handing two bowls to the Hobbit. I got up and followed the Hobbit as he took the food over to Fili and Kili who looked a little worried.

"What's the matter?" he asked them holding out there bowls in front of them.

"we're supposed to be looking after the ponies" Kili told him.

"though we've encountered a slight problem" Fili added "we had sixteen there's now fourteen" he added both walking though the ponies to make sure.

"There's defiantly two missing" Kili told his brother.

"Well that's not good, that's not good at all" The hobbit commented "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Eh, no. lets not worry him" Fili replied looking at a tree that had been pulled out its roots. I walked towards the tree and gave it a good sniff. There was a scent on it a horrible one, one I had never smelt before but I knew it was bad. I let out a low wine but Kili was the only one who heard me. He looked down at me, I could see the worry in his eyes. "As out official burglar we thought you might want to look into it" Fili told the Hobbit.

"Well it looks like something big uprooted these trees"

"That was our thinking" Kili replied pulling his eyes away from me to follow his brother and the hobbit.

"something big and possible quite dangerous" I growled in agreement. Something was wrong every nerve in my body was screaming at me to get away from the ponies.

"Hay" Fili said suddenly "there's a light over here" me ears pricked up as I heard laughing.

"What is it" asked the Hobbit.

"Trolls" Kili replied and I squeezed between the two, leaning against the Kili to get a better look. With a quick growl I jumped over the log towards the light. "Vanora, no. stay here" he called after me but I ignored him. Instead both Fili and Kili jumped over the log as well chasing after me. I quickly out ran them though and sneaked of to the side to go round the troll camp to get a better look at what we we're dealing with. I had just got round to the back of the camp when I spotted Kili running straight into it. He sliced his sword into one of the trolls legs bringing him to the floor. It wasn't until I had a proper look that I realised they had the Hobbit. How the hell had that happened? And that fast. Kili was going to get himself killed but what the hell could I do, if they saw a wolf they would eat me whole they wouldn't even bother to cook me. I couldn't just watch though, I jumped out the bushes and jumped in front of Kili growling and snapping at the trolls.

"Drop him" Kili demanded.

"You what?" the troll holding him asked.

"I said drop him" Kili said again gripping the handle of his sword. The troll launched the poor hobbit straight at Kili who caught him falling to the floor as all the other dwarfs came out the tree's weapons ready. They fought well and I found myself driving out the way of both troll and dwarf. Suddenly the camp fell silent and I turned to see the trolls holdings the hobbit by the arms and the legs. "Bilbo!" Kili shouted running forward but was stopped by his uncle. Bilbo? So that was the Hobbits name.

"Lay down your arms our we'll rip his off" the troll told the group. I watched as Thorin through down his sword and the rest followed.

"Vanora run" Kili added quickly looking at me. With one last look at the group I ran into the tree's Gandalf, I had to find the wizard. It didn't take long to find his scent and then track him down, I could run quite fast when I needed to and thankfully he hadn't went more than a mile and a bit away from the camp. As soon as he saw me he knew there was something wrong.

"Lead the way" he told me. I quickly turned around and ran back towards the camp. As soon as Gandalf got there he did the same as me he went around it to find the best place to enter. He stopped as a rock and looked back at the sun that was now shining in his face. I didn't know what he was planning but I trusted him to save the dwarfs. I watched as he climbed on top of the rock looking into the camp. I couldn't see what was going on so I jumped up on the rock beside him. "The dawn will take you all" he shouted at them. We had just got here in time by the looks of it.

"Who's that?"

"No idea"

"Can we eat him too?" Gandalf brought his staff down into the rock which spit in half letting the sun shine into the camp. I watched amazed as the trolls began to stiffen and turn to stone. I ran towards the dwarfs and sunk my teeth into Fili's sack since he was the nearest. With a quick tug I ripped the sack enough for him to get his arms out and get the rest off himself as Gandalf untied Bilbo. Between the three of them they got the other dwarfs free.

"Were did you go if I may ask" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"To look ahead" he admitted.

"The girl brought you back didn't she?" Thorin mumbled quietly unaware that I could here well in this form.

"Indeed" Gandalf replied "Like it or no she's been very useful and it would be wise to keep her around because I'm sure she will continue to be so" he added. I walked over to the brothers and sat beside Kili legs. He looked down at me with a smile.

"I really wish you would use your other form" he mumbled. I would as soon as I had cloths to turn into I thought.

_Just out of interest who would you prefer Vanora ended up with Fili or Kili?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

apparently the trolls wouldn't have travelled though the day, a fact I hadn't known until I watched the sun turn them to stone. So we where now looking for the place they would have slept during the day Thorin and Gandalf agreed that it would be a cave so that's what everyone spread out to find.

"Hay lass" Bofur said to me as I walked beside Fili and Kili "by any chance would you be able to smell we're they've been?" he asked looking down at me.

"Of course" Kili smiled looking down at me "Instead of us splitting up we could all just follow you" he added. I watched as Thorin joined us, his face was blank as he looked down at me. It was obvious this dwarf was a dwarf of many emotions but he had learned to hide them very well over the year. It made me feel sorry for him, like he needed comfort.

"If that's the case, lead on" he told me. Not wanting to displease him. I put my nose to the floor and quickly began to sniff around the track trying to pick up the stench of troll after about a minute I found it and ran of in the direction it was strongest. I was aware that all the other were running behind me to keep up. I stopped however at the outside of the cave, the smell was bad and I had never been great in tight dark spaces or under the ground. "Ok we'll search it whilst Kili and Fili stay on look out" Thorin told the group as one by one they disappeared down the hole. I took my chances and pulled on Kili's cloak hoping he got the message.

"What...? oh hang on" he added catching on as he quickly took it off and gave it to me. I ran of with it into the trees and quickly changed form wrapping the cloak around me securely as leaning on a tree that Fili and Kili could both see me standing at.

"Its strange I'm that used to you being a wolf that I forget your a shifter" Fili told me. I gave him a small smile.

"I no longer feel right in this form its foreign to me" I admitted.

"where do you come form?" Kili asked me seriously.

"I cant remember, I do remember living with men though. When they found out what I was they wanted to lock me up in a cage, though some said I was a spy and wanted me killed" I replied. "I guess that what made me wary of people, I didn't want it happening again. Though your company has a good heart, even I can see that" well some, some would need to be convinced I was worth having around.

"We wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you have our word on that" Fili told me.

"So who are you, I've heard of Gandalf everyone has and I know of Thorin but I do not know of you" I told them.

"Thorin's our uncle but I guess you've heard that all ready" Kili smiled.

"So your princes then" I replied "you'll be king one day"

"well to be honest Fili the oldest so he'll be king I never really fancied being king" Kili told me honestly. I found it strange that he would admit that so someone he barley knew. Did he trust me or did he just not think before he spoke. "has your wound healed? Didn't look like it was bothering you" he added. I dropped the cloak enough to reveal my shoulder that only had a small scar on it.

"I heal quick, broken bones heal quick as well, guess its one of the benefits of being a shifter" I mumbled.

"And what's the worst" Fili asked.

"Not being accepted by anyone" I admitted tuning back into the forest to shift. I trotted out the tree's with Kili's cloak in my mouth just as everyone started to come out of the cave. I heard something rush towards us though the forest. I growled looking in the direction everyone looked at me, knowing that I wouldn't growl unless there was trouble.

"Arm your selves" Thorin shouted. I watched shocked as a small brown wizard riding a slay pulled by giant rabbits ran though the bushes.

"Relax its Radagast the brown" Gandalf told us. "What an earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf" the little brown wizard replied quickly "Something wrong, some things terrible wrong" I watched as both wizards walked away to speak privately. After a few minutes I found myself passing because there was nothing else to do. I was aware that half the company where either following me with there eyes or glancing at me ever so often but I didn't care.

"It was a mistake letting the she wolf accompany us" Gloin said speaking his mind suddenly. Everyone turned to face him even I stopped passing to face him "A woman is not suited for a quest" he added.

"Not suited" Bofur coughed surprised "the lass is probably more suited than any of us, four legs are probably better than two" he added. I was starting to like this dwarf the more he spoke. He head a warm heart and personality to match and so far he hadn't done or said anything bad about me.

"And you weren't complaining when she brought us the deer I noticed" Kili added in my defence.

"Exactly" Fili said looking down at me "she has better hearing and smell, we don't" he said also.

"Aye but she's not a fighter" Gloin said seriously. I let out a loud snarl and snapped my teeth at him. Don't push me in this form I could rip your throat out.

"neither am I" a young brown haired dwarf commented.

"I know that Ori but your not a woman" Gloin said "and to make it worse she's a beautiful woman, she'll be nothing more than a distraction, especially to the younger ones" he said looking behind me at Fili and Kili.

"So what your saying is I'm attracted to a wolf" Fili said getting angry.

"you know that's not what I'm saying but can you guarantee she'll be in wolf form for the whole quest?" Gloin argued back.

"I hope not because its weird talking to a wolf I'd rather speak to her and get an answer" Fili said looking at his younger brother who for some reason was reaming silent.

"See what I mean the lads all ready wanting her in her other form" Gloin said directly and Thorin.

"I do not see her in that way, I am not attracted to her that way and I never will be. She may be a shifter but she is still a woman and I will defend her no matter what especially when she's in this form and cannot voice her own opinion" Fili said seriously. Gloin obviously content with that answer turned to Kili.

"and what about you?"

"I feel responsible for her" Kili admitted "its mainly my fault Dwalin shot her in the first place. So I'll do what I can to defend her"

"She never leaves your side" Gloin added.

"Maybe because she feels safe with me because at least I don't have a problem with her" Kili snapped getting pretty defensive. Where the hell was this argument going? Why hadn't Thorin stepped in. he was watching quietly he caught me looking and looked down at me like he was trying to read my face in my wolf form. Gloin laughed.

"Maybe she likes you, you thought about that? Why else would she come with us?" he asked. Kili opened his mouth to reply but Thorin bet him to it.

"Enough" he told everyone "The girl stays she's proved she's useful and I can hardly send her away she's a shifter she goes where she pleases much like Gandalf does. I told Kili and Fili that she was there responsibility and she will continue to be" he told everyone "until she does something unforgivable I will not send her away anyway" Thorin added. Wow I was not expecting him to say that at all.

"well said" Balin commented "beside master Gloin we can hardly choose who the girl likes that her choice" he smiled at me. Hang on was everyone under the impression that I was here for Kili? Was I here for Kili? I admit there was something that drew me towards him from first seeing him in the camp but I didn't know what that feeling was I had never felt it before. A large howl stopped any further comments.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked. "are there wolfs out there?"

"Obviously" commented Dwalin pointing at me.

"Wolf no that is not a wolf" Bofur replied seriously. I caught side of movement behind him and ran at him pushing him out the way as the warg landed among us. Teeth bared I launched myself at it sinking my teeth around its throat but it was twice my size and shook me off. I hit a rock and fell to the floor. Shaking slightly I managed to pull myself to my feet as Thorin killed it and then Kili killed another one behind his uncle using his bow.

"Warg scouts which mean an Orc pack is not far behind" Thorin told the group.

"We have to get out of here" Dwalin told the group.

"We cant we have no ponies they bolted" Ori told the group.

"I'll draw them off" Radagast told Gandalf.

"The wargs will outrun you"

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits I'd like to see them try" Radagast replied. He did as he said mounting his sled he took off though the bushes onto the plains. By the sound the wargs where making they had fell for the diversion. Everyone followed Gandalf as he lead us over the grass and passed the rocks. The open space slightly frighting I was used to being surrounded by trees. We had to stop a few times as Radagast lead the wargs right past where we were hiding. As we hide in front of a rock a warg perched itself on top to get a better look around. I saw Thorin nod at Kili to shoot it but I knew Kili wouldn't be able to shoot it without jumping out into the open. I could draw it into the open though. I jumped forward and barked at the warg before running away I herd it jump of the rock and then scream as it was hit by Kili's arrow. The noise would bring the rest though I knew this, everyone did. In a matter of minutes we where surrounded

"there's more coming" Kili shouted to his uncle. I found myself standing in the open between Fili and Kili not knowing what brother to defend.

"Kili shoot them" Thorin shouted back. Why did I have a gut feeling that this was going to go bad?

_**Vanora will be shifting to human form next chapter so her and Kili/Fili can interact more**_

_Wont be uploading any more chapters for a few days due to work but let me know if you have any ideas and i'll see what I can do with them, thanks to everyone whos following my story and review please :) again sorry about spelling and grammar _


End file.
